Francisca
Francisca (フランシスカ Furanshisuka) or Francesca is the gynoid serving Princess Sherwood. Appearance Francisca is Princess Sherwood's gynoid. She has two buns (bolts actually) in her short dark green hair. She also wears a maid uniform just like Flandre and a pair of glasses. Her bust size is shown inconsistently in the manga, as it is relatively large in the maid outfit, while she is almost flat-chested in her swimsuit. Personality Her personality is like other androids serving the Royal Family, largely emotionless. She is the sister machine of Flandre and has equal abilities, with the exception of a superior intellect and a more fighting-oriented programming. She obeys Sherwood's instructions without questions although she stops Sherwood whenever she do something that will harm herself. She excels in melee combat, in which she uses powerful kicks, and can flick small objects (usually pebbles) at extremely high speed with her fingers. Relationships Sherwood von Phoenix Francisca is princess Sherwood's personal maid, who faithfully serves and protects her from harm. She is almost always seen by her master's side. However, she is not present when Hime finds Sherwood in the future, so it is currently unknown what happened to her. Sherwood mentioned her being low on power, so her absence might have been because she ran out of battery and was shut down. Later in the manga she is seen active again, suggesting a battery charge and subsequent reactivation. Hiro Hiyorimi Hiro is considered Francisca's "fellow servant" by Sherwood, however they rarely ever interacts with one another and most of the time she is seen ordered by her master to beat Hiro up or to force him to do her bidding. Ryu-Ryu Sherwood's pet panda Ryu-Ryu is often seen riding on Francisca's back when they are hanging out. Her interactions with him other than back riding is largely the same as with Hiro: beating him and forcing him to obey Sherwood's orders. Flandre The two seemed to have some sort of hostility towards each other at first, as they attacked each other when they met at Hime's front yard. However any clashing seemed to disappear afterwards and they are often seen working with each other to defend Hime, Hiro and Sherwood when the three are outnumbered. Francisca is usually stronger than Flandre, but a malfunctioned Flandre easily overpowers her with a single hit. Trivia *She and her smaller counterpart Flandre each has a "sleep bubble" coming out of their noses when they are charging that pops when they "wake up". So far only these two has such "bubbles", as Ciel also uses the Borg charger but has no bubble. *She is the only android to wear a removable piece of eyewear, as she is often seen fixing her glasses. There were other androids with visors/headpieces but they all seems to have been built into the android's face, as in the cases of Franz and Fratellis/Mark II. *Francisca's voice actress, Rika Morinaga, is famous for her role as Souseiseki in the Rozen Maiden series. Gallery FranciscaManga.png|Francisca in the manga FranciscaOVA.png|Francisca as she appeared in the OVA, being filmed by Bucchi FranciscaNoCharge.png|Francisca in the future, powerless. Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Female